Lost Twin
by girlgamer123
Summary: What if Sam had a twin sister? What if he hadn't seen her in eight years? Andi Winchester, much like Sam, left the family business to pursue her own passions dream of going to college. Now that the apocalypse has begun, the three siblings must work together and set aside all their differences and past issues. Set during season five and continuing on.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Supernatural**

Andi could still feel the heat of the fire as she bolted up out of bed, breathing hard. She reached under her pillow for the small silver knife and pulled it out, letting it gleam against the moonlight. She still slept with it even though she hadn't used it in years. Andi shuddered at the memory of the shapeshifter as she slid the knife back in its place.

She glanced down at her watch and it's face read 4:45 back at to her. She rubbed her eyes and groaned as she got out of bed. She needed to open the bar in about an hour anyway. Andi changed into a pair of old skinny jeans with holes all over, a black tank top and a red and white flannel shirt. She pulled on my Steve Madden boots and moved across my small room to the sink and brushed her teeth in the small sink. She looked into the mirror and looked at the woman staring back at her.

A twenty something year old stared back at her. She was tall, about six feet even, and skinny, but strong. She had wavy brown hair that almost reached the middle of her back, hazel eyes, and a white scar that ran from her ear all the way down her jaw line. Andi touched the scar as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail before applying a little mascara and eye shadow before grabbing her keys and leaving the room.

She owed a small bar in Sierra City, California that she had bought off the old owner about four years ago after she finished college at University of San Diego. She was hiking the Pacific Crest Trail that summer and wound up at Backwoods Bar and Café and chatting with the owner.

Paul the owner was looking for a new bartender. The old one, Paul had told her, had left for Nepal search for the "perfect high." Andi had plenty of experience working in bars in college as she had to pay my own way with no family support at all. She had no where to go, no plans at all, and completely broke, so she took the job. When she turned twenty five about a year ago, Paul offered to sell her the place. He was eighty and wanted to move to the Grand Canyon, a place he had never been. Andi accepted the offer at once. She loved meeting new people while working the bar. The place was always filled with backpackers and great stories.

Andi sold her small house and moved into the attic above the bar so she could update the place and add her own little flare. She even expanded the place with a small grass clearing for backpackers to pitch their tents and spend the night. She even provided a mail service too. The only condition was they had to buy at least a drink or two. If they couldn't afford it, they had to tell she an amazing story. If it was the best of the night, she would reward them with a free beer. Needles to say she was doing pretty well.

"Morning Bill," Andi told the dishwasher as she walked down the stairs from her flat into the bar. Bill was the dishwasher who had been working there before when she started.

"Morning Andi! Have any amazing dreams last night?" Bill asked. He was some gypsy from Paris would loved to analyze anyone's dreams. He wasn't too bad at it, and she had met some pretty crazy gypsies.

"Not this time my friend," She didn't like lying to him, but she already understood her dream from last night. "Anyone expecting any packages today?"

"The two young fellas from Detroit are expecting two sometime today. They said it won't come till after one."

"Good morning beautiful co-worker and boss!" Came a loud voice from the door. Andi looked up from wiping glasses to find Lucy, the waitress burst into to the bar. Lucy was twenty years old and had the energy of a young puppy. Andi hired her a few months ago. Lucy had a similar story to her own, as she was hiking the PCT and had no idea what she was doing after.

"I will never understand where all this energy comes from Luc. How many cups of coffee have you had today?" Andi asked, grinning.

"None! I'm just high on life!" She responded, taking off her coat and hanging it up behind the bar. "When is Will coming?"

"He's only a few minutes late. No one's gonna be showing up for food until 6:30 anyway," Andi responded, getting back to wiping glasses."Sweetheart, why worry? You think he's with another chick? The man's only got eyes for you."

"I'm just worried because of all those disappearances. I don't want anything to happen to him!" She said, her big blue eyes wide with fear.

Andi knew about the disappearances. She had been keeping track of them in the paper. She was trying to not worry about them yet. When they were within a mile radius of the city then it might be time to break out the old fake ID and start asking around. But she had given all that up.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. they haven't been near here," Bill spoke her thoughts. "You're boyfriend will be just fine."

And as if right on cue, a twenty three year old strolled in, "Good morning folks! Your master chef has arrived!"

"Nice to see you Will. Your girlfriend was beginning to worry," Andi told him, grinning. Lucy jumped into his arms and kissed him forcefully.

"Don't worry about me babe," He reassured Lucy, stroking her hair and moving back to the kitchen, kissing Andi's cheek as he went, "happy birthday Winchester."

"It's your birthday Andi?" Lucy asked right on cue as she cringed.

"Yeah but it's no big deal," Andi muttered, wiping the counter and moving to turn on the OPEN sign.

"Yes it is! How old are you now?" She asked, following Andi to the door while pulling her long thick blond hair into a bun.

"If I remember correctly, you are twenty six my friend," Bill said.

"Really? And you're still here? Jeez we need to find you a man, girl! What about that one guy from Seattle who's camped here? He was cute!" Lucy pointed at the small cluster of tents.

"I don't need a man thank you very much. They aren't my style," she muttered.

Lucy's eyes widened for a quick moment, then shrank back to normal size, "oh! Well, what about that cute girl with her other friends? She was checking you out last night."

Andi smiled at the gesture, "Thank you Lucy, but I really don't think I need anyone right now. Plus, she was like eighteen and that's gross. I'm not a cougar. Now can you please go pick up the newspapers from the store and set them out? We'll be opening in a few minutes." she asked, flipping through the iPod and choosing today's playlist.

"Sure thing girl! Be back in a few!" Lucy called over her shoulder as the quiet sounds of classic rock filled the bar. "And happy birthday!"

She smiled and turned on the TV, flipping to the news station. Andi looked up suddenly at the screen as the headline "Apocalypse?" flew across the bottom. Her stomach dropped as images of buildings crumbled down to ruins were shown.

She didn't expect her old life to find her so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, I don't really think these disappearances are linked; there's no pattern and there are no strange deaths in the area's history. I think this is a dud," Sam told Dean, shuffling through the many papers that littered his lap.

"Shut up Sam, I know what we're doing. Cas said there might be some demonic activity in the area and I said we would check it out as soon as we could. Look, when we get to Sierra City and there's nothing going on, we'll leave, okay?" Dean snapped, turning up the music, telling Sam the conversation was over.

Even though it had been a few weeks since the two were working together again, things were still tense between them. San rested his head against the window of the Impala and let his mind wander as Led Zeppelin filled the car. It was times like these he would really miss his twin sister. They had been so close for so long; that is until Sam left for college. He had never seen such a hurt look on her face as he left. He hadn't spoken to her since that night eight years ago. Dean had told him that Andi left not long after Sam to go to school in San Diego. Dean himself hadn't spoken to their sister since she left. Sam had considered going down there to see her; it wasn't that far away from Stanford, but Dean didn't tell him until the two were reunited four years ago, so Andi would have already graduated. Dean told Sam that Andi had dropped off the face of the world when he had picked up Sam that fateful night.

"Sammy? Wake up dude, lunch break," Dean said, jolting Sam awake. He must have fallen asleep for when he looked out of the window, he saw they were sitting in the parking lot of Backwoods Bar and Café. There were a cluster of people to the side, taking down tents and going in and out of the building with boxes.

"Are you sure this is where you want to go?" It looks like it's just for backpackers," Sam looked at Dean, his brow raised.

"Exactly, that means it will be super cheep. And I say we're going," He grinned and got out of the car, "Bring those papers as well, we'll go through everything and ask the workers, they might know some stuff. And I'll buy you a birthday beer."

Sam sighed and followed Dean into the bar. It was small and cozy, with the main bar top and a few tables on the floor. There were a few people sitting at the tables, chowing down on burgers and beer. The TV was showing the apocalypse and Sam's heart fell through straight down to his feet and he was no longer hungry. He knew The End was all his fault and it felt like something was constantly reminding him of it.

"I'm digging the music choice," Dean's voice broke into his thoughts. Sam listened and heard Simple Man playing through the bar.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" A short blond appeared in front of the brothers, making Sam jump.

"Sure Sugar, we just need two seats. If we could just go sit at the bar that'd do just fine," Dean said, adding a wink.

"Of course, help yourself to any of the seats. The bartender will be happy to help. And we have a special on our famous cherry pie today. We get it straight from the best bakery in Sierra City!" She said, ginning and pointing to the bar. Sam saw Dean's eyes light up at the mention of pie and smiled to himself.

"Thanks a bunch Sweetheart, you have a great day," Dean grinned and lead the way to two bar stools and took one.

Sam sat down at the other and looked around, his eyes resting on the small marking by the front door, peaking out from under the rug. He nudged Dean's shoulder,"does that look like..."

"A Devil's trap? Yeah. Do you think there's another hunter here?" Dean looked at the sign.

"There's no mention of this place in Dad's journal. I don't think it's anything like The Roadhouse was."

"Well keep any eye out for anything. I don't really wanna run into any other hunters right now. I'm not in the mood to answer any questions about what's going on."

"What can I get for you?" A voice made Sam jump and turn around. A young man was looking at them expectantly.

Luckily Dean was quick to react. He took a quick glance at the black board above the bartender's head, "yes we'll take whatever's on tap today. I'll also take your bacon burger with fries. But to start I'll have a slice of that cherry pie."

The man nodded and reached for the glasses, "dessert first kind of guy huh? Can I get you anything else?"

The man looked at Sam, who shook his head, "just the beer thanks."

The bar tender filled the two glasses with beer, foaming generously at the top, "so what brings you guys out here? You backpackers?"

"No we're here to visit family," Sam said, reaching for the beer.

"Really? What's the name? I know lots of folks around here," the man asked, giving Dean his generous slice of pie.

"Listen Buddy, are you always this nosy?" Dean shot back, but not before taking a big bite of the pie.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to intrude or make you upset. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, but I was reading in the paper this morning about these disappearances that keep cropping up. You know anything about those?" Sam asked, leaning in on the bar top.

The man shook his head as he reached for a glass to wipe down, "I mean, I know about them, but I couldn't tell you what happened. I think they might just be random lost hikers. Happens from time to time around here. You know, inexperienced backpackers trying to jump right into the PCT. They'll be found in a few days."

"PCT?"

"The Pacific Crest Trail. A lot of people stop through here to regroup, get extra supplies, have a nice shower, grab some real food, you know the whole deal,"the man shrugged. "That's the kind of people we get through here. Just a whole lot of wanderers. The owner should be back in about an hour, she's hiked the whole thing herself, she could tell you more about it. She just had to step out for a couple of hours to drive over to Sacramento to pick up some stuff."

"Well, I guess we will just have to stop back later today," Dean said, grinning as his burger arrived. He took a big bite and asked without swallowing, "Any cheap motels in the area?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Supernatural**

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Andi asked as she shrugged off her coat. As much as she loved driving her 1965 Mustang, sometimes she really didn't like unexpected trips to Sacramento to pick up the rum and tea needed to make her famous Captain's Wench drink. It was pretty girly with the tea and sugar, but it had enough kick to give anyone, girl or boy, that warm and fuzzy feeling that almost crossed the line from buzzed to drunk.

"Nope, just a few guys asking around about the disappearances, but nothing more," Will said, not looking up from behind the counter.

"Well, thanks for taking care of the place while I was gone, Will. You can head out till six. I see Lucy already left as did Bill. Go have a quick nap or something; we should be pretty slow for the rest of the afternoon," Andi said, moving behind the bar and taking out her laptop. The bar was empty and she had some taxes to file.

"Lucifer never said the Winchester's had a sister, much less a twin to the true vessel," Will said in a low growl.

Andi's heart jumped into her throat, looking up to find herself face to face with the black eyes of a demon, "Will?" she whispered, backing up slowly.

The demon grinned, "sorry sugar, not anymore. But now I have to kill you. You see, we just can't have anyone interfering with the master plan."

"How did you get through the trap?" She asked, backing up slowly, reaching for the small bottle of holy water stored by the vodka.

"Crazy what a little bit of wet boots crossing the bit that was showing will do."

"Well, you demons are much more clever than you were a few years ago that's for sure," Andi quickly threw the bottle, watching as it broke all over the demon's face. The demon screamed in pain as the water burned and glass cut his face. "Guess you're still not immune to holy water." She pulled out the .45 she kept by the holy water and smacked the demon across the face so he crashed over the counter, still smoking from the water. She hopped over the counter, fishing out another vile from under the first bar stool and poured that on the demon, hoping to stall him long enough to fix the Devil's trap. If she could just get him in it, she could exorcise the thing and save Will.

The water didn't last as long as Andi wanted, because the demon jumped in front of her and punched her hard across the face, knocking her down. The taste of blood filed her mouth as the demon picked her up and threw her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air as the demon grinned, walking towards her.

"I must say, for all the hype down under about the Winchesters, you are quite the disappointment," the demon kicked her hard and Andi could have sworn she heard a crack. He pulled out a knife and almost brought it down on her when suddenly the door opened and she and the demon looked around.

It was her brothers.

She didn't have anytime to think about how they were suddenly at her bar,instead she still had the demon to worry about. She rolled out of the way of the demon with the brief distraction and grabbed the can of spray paint lying in the corner.

She tossed it to Sam and yelled, "Trap under the rug! Fix it!"

She knew she didn't have to worry about Sam not understanding her commands. That was one reason why they made such a good team. They understood each other so well under pressure they were like one crazy monster hunting unit.

Dean ran forward and tackled the demon to the ground. The two rolled together, fists flying, until they reached the trap, which Sam had just finished fixing. The Demon kicked Dean so hard he flew back into one of the tables, knocking it over. It was worthless, as the demon was trapped and had no where to go.

Andi stood on shaky legs, clutching her burning side as blood dripped into her eye. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_," She began reciting the exorcism from heart, another voice joining with hers. She looked over and met Sam's eyes, identical to her own. She faced the Demon again, as it began to shudder and scream. "_Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos_."

"Lucifer will destroy you all. We will find a way to get past this unseen road block. Mark my words!" The demon cried.

"Get out of my friend, dick," Andi finished; watching as black smoke poured out of Will's mouth and he collapsed on the ground. She looked over at her two brothers, tears filling her eyes. "Hi," was all she could say before she was swept up into a great hug by her two lost brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Supernatural**

"What do you mean we didn't pass inspection? Andi the owner keeps the place in prime condition. What happened to Will?" The little blond girl was firing questions at Dean so fast it was making his head spin.

"Listen, We told you all we can. Your boyfriend will be just fine so don't worry about him. Just take him home, tuck him into bed, if he complains about head pain, take him to the emergency room okay? We'll have Miss. Winchester when we have everything all sorted then, just hang back do some yoga or whatever you hippies like to do alright?" And he slammed the door shut, cutting her last retorts short.

Dean turned around and ran a hand through his hair, sighing. It had been an emotional day, one that he had never seen coming. He wasn't expecting to see Andi ever again, let alone finding her here. He looked over at the table where Sam and Andi were sitting, heads together and talking quietly. Sam had just finished giving his twin a few stitches in her head while Dean held her hand. Dean wanted to give them some time alone, reminding himself that the last time the three of them were together was when Sam left for Stanford. That was a memory Dean never wanted to go through again...

O-o

"Dad..." Sam's voice trailed off. Dean looked up from the book he was looking through with his father. They were researching a possible haunting in West Virginia. Sam was standing in the doorway, holding a piece of paper in his hand. Dean's heart dropped; he knew what that letter was. He would hear Sam and Andi arguing over it these past few days. That was tipped Dean off. Andi and Sam never fought for more than a few hours.

"What is it Sam?" John asked, not looking up from the book.

"I uh... I need to talk to you about something," Sam continued, slowly moving closer to the table.

"Well spit it out son."

"I... I got-" Sam broke off as the front door to their motel room opened.

Andi walked in, holding four coffees in her hand. She took one look at Sam and knew what was on the paper as well, "Oh my God Sam," her hazel eyes filled with tears as she set the coffee down and hugged her twin tightly.

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" John asked the pair of them, finally looking up.

"What's that in your hand Sam?" He snatched the paper out of Sam's hand and looked at it. He slowly moved his eyes up to meet Sam's who hadn't stopped looking at his father, even when Andi went to hug him.

"Let me see," Dean took the paper out of John's hand with no resistance. He saw the Stanford emblem and saw the 'Congratulations.' He didn't need to look any farther. "Wow, College Boy Sammy."

"When were you going to tell me about this?" John whispered quietly, his hands beginning to shake.

"Dad I swear I didn't think I was going to get in." Sam broke away from Andi's arms, "but they gave me a full ride; we wouldn't have to pay for anything."

"'We?' Sam, for this to be some sort of 'we' everyone would have known about this. It would have been a family thing. No, this whole 'we' means family, I didn't know, your brother didn't know. What about your sister?" He looked at Andi, "did you know about this?"

Sam stepped protectively in front of her, "Andi has nothing to do with this. She tried to talk me out of this. This was all my choice."

"So what, does family mean nothing to you?" John's voice was now rising.

"Of course it does, but this isn't my life!" Sam's voice rose to meet his father's. "Yes it is Sam! We all watch each other's back remember? I can't believe you would do this to us! So what are you going to do?"

"Go to college, have a life! This was never for me! I don't want to spend the rest of my life moving all the time, sleeping in crappy hotels, fearing for my life everyday! I see a way out. May be you don't, but I do. I'm not turning my back on family, it was never like that. But I am turning my back on this life," Sam grabbed his backpack and slung it on over his shoulder. "I'm getting out of here, with or without you," and he opened the door.

"Sam wait. Don't go, don't leave me," Andi grabbed his arm. Sam shook it off, not looking at her. She was crying now, tears streaming down her pretty face.

"If you walk out that door, Sam, don't you dare come back!" John yelled at Sam. Sam paused, then walked out the door.

"Sam no!" Andi cried as she ran out the door after him. Dean sprinted after his little sister. He burst out of the room to find Andi kneeling on the grass, head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably as Sam drove off down the road. Dean rushed over to her, dropping down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Bastard," she whispered over and over again as Dean stroked her hair, unable to stop his own tears from falling.

O-o

Dean shook his head trying to get the memory out of his head. He wiped his eyes and walked over to the pair, clearing his throat and grinning, "I must say sister, you're getting a little rusty. I mean you got your ass handed to you."

"Thanks a bunch Dean, I missed you too," Andi gave Dean a classic bitch face. "Go make yourself useful and grab that whisky over behind the counter and a couple of glasses."

Dean complied and took a seat, pouring three generous shots, "so, wanna tell us what in God's name you are doing all the way out here in nowhere California?"

"Jesus Dean, you trying to kill us all?" Sam asked, shocked as he picked up the glass of whisky.

"Quit being a little bitch Sammy. Think of it like a birthday shot."

"Jerk," the twins muttered as they took the shots.

Dean smiled, it was times like these when he really missed the three of them all together.

Andi grimaced as the alcohol ran down her throat. "There's not that much to tell. I went to college, started backpacking, ended up here, and bought this bar. I haven't had too many run ins with anything supernatural. I've had a few hunters come through here on the trail of something. I might point them in the right direction, but I've usually been dealing with backpackers."

""Dean told me you went to college. University of San Diego right? Why didn't you ever some and find me?" Sam asked.

Andi sighed, toying with her glass, "I don't know. I left not long after you. I guess I just needed time to adjust and I was still mad a you for leaving. And by the time I graduated, you were gone. I went upstate to try and find you. When no one said they knew where you were and your apartment burned down, I assumed the worst. So I went back down south and started walking."

"Well of course Sam wasn't there, he had left with me a few weeks earlier. We went to find you but you were gone. Bobby even said he hadn't seen you," Dean cut in.

"I figured that out, thank you. But you have more explaining: what the hell is going on?"

"What's going on?" Sam asked, shifting in his seat.

"You know right well, the damn end of the world? The apocalypse? Ringing any bells yet, idiots?"

"Hello Dean," A deep voice behind Dean made him jump. He turned around to look into the blue eyes of Castiel.

"Who the hell are you?" Andi jumped up, reaching for her pistol.

"I am Castiel. I am an angel of The Lord. And you must be Andrea Mary," Cas answered simply.

"Andi, please he's harmless," Sam pulled her gun away.

"I wouldn't call him harmless, Sammy. But he's not going to hurt you," Dean added.

"Right, an Angel. I must be losing my mind," Andi sat again, pouring herself another glass of whisky.

"Cas, how did you even know her name? How did you find us?" Dean ignored the remark and looked back at the angel.

"Sam's twin is not warded against my sight, unlike you and your brother. We have always known of the other Winchester," Cas responded, tilting his head to get a better look at Andi. "I must say, the similarities between the two of them is striking. But the girl's soul is pure, unlike her twin's."

"Excuse me? My soul? Will someone please tell me what is going on? First the apocalypse is happening, and now angels exist? What's next? Unicorns?" Andi cut in.

"It is not safe here, we need to leave. There will be more demons coming." Cas walked to Andi and pressed his hand to her shoulder despite her protests, "I now warded her against angels and demons. Call me when you are somewhere safe." And with a whoosh, Cas was gone.


End file.
